Ballad of A Fallen Soldier
by J. Clovie
Summary: Squall slips into insanity after his only love is found cheating with Seifer. When he is wrongly jailed, a befriends a Spirit with powers that helps him escape, Quistis is sent to recapture them. Can she do it, or is this Spirit more than it seems to be?
1. The Decision

Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
J. Clovie  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it, don't sue me, and don't copy  
  
Squall seemed to be living in hell. The Three months since the "Children of Fate" had vanquished Ultimecia had not gone well for him. He had become the Supreme General of all the Gardens Seed forces, assistant Headmaster of Balamb Garden, and head project leader for the rebuilding of Trabia Garden. The work was overloading, and insomnia was a very new and important word in his vocabulary. That wasn't the real reason he was up at 3:00am, looking at the ceiling. It was Rinoa. He loved her, and he felt betrayed. She never even admitted it. Squall just happened to be walking in the training center, when he came along a little cove. Being curious, he decided to walk in, thinking nothing of it. What he saw kept him awake for many a night.  
  
"Seifer, someone is going coming", Rinoa said in a bubbly, yet seductive voice.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me" Seifer retorted, thinking his reputation as the "lapdog" alone would scare any busybody away, let alone his gunblade, Hyperion.  
  
He wasn't expecting his adversary, and the only person he feared, to walk through the dense wood of the training center into his little tryst with "The Commander's" girl. Squall looked at his worst enemy and his fiancée kiss, and immediately drew the most powerful weapon in the known world, the Lionheart. Seifer may have been cocky, rude, and abhorrent, but he was no fool. He knew that the look in Squalls eyes meant two things, Renzokuken, and then Lionheart. Squall's body and his began to glow a ruddy red light. His Lionheart Sword disappeared, and a blood red sword appeared in its place. Being a sorceress, Rinoa felt the pure energy that Squall was emitting, and felt that it surpassed Ultimecia's power, let alone Rinoa's. She didn't understand why, though, because he wasn't a sorcerer. Squall rushed towards Seifer, and he ran like a bat out of hell. Squall gave up chase, and turned to look at Rinoa.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are" screamed Squall.  
  
"Were just friends", Rinoa sobbed, forgetting that he saw her and Seifer kiss.  
  
Squall's Ruddy light disappeared and he began to feel cold. He left the Training room, and he never saw Rinoa alive again. Last he heard, Rinoa was an addict to an experimental drug that Dr. Odine created for pain relief. She was living with Seifer until she tried to steal his Hyperion to buy the "product". He put her in the hospital for three weeks. Even though he wasn't hers anymore, Squall promised revenge, not by law, but by the sword.  
  
"You can't run from me" Squall said, darkly. This was the beginning of the madness.  
While Squall was staring at his ceiling, Headmaster Cid was looking at the bright computer screen, wondering if what he was doing was right.  
  
"Squall, if you can't control your own problems, then you're not fit to lead anymore" Cid said, trying to justify his decision.  
  
He looked over the report, and this is what he saw: Balamb Garden Officer Termination Card  
  
Officer Name: Squall Leonhart  
  
I.D. Number: 10A-257  
  
Military Rank: Supreme General, level A  
  
Balamb Garden Rank: Assistant Headmaster  
  
Salary: 300,000gil  
  
Reason for Termination:  
  
Cid did not want to relieve Squall of duty, but he knew that Rinoa was on his mind, and that he would not be able to lead until he put her behind him. He had shown increasingly erratic behavior since his split from Rinoa. All of his friends put in their commentary, telling there stories of his insomnia, paranoia, and mistrust of them. They knew that he was hurt, but it didn't matter. Because of Squalls enormous clout as the leader of the "Children of Fate", and the most famous person since Hyne himself, it would be hard to let this go by quietly, but Cid felt he had no choice. With regret in his fingertips, he slowly typed the words "mental instability". He decided that he would tell Squall and Quistis in the morning, and instate Quistis into his Seed commander status, Zell and Irvine in his assistant headmasters' position, and Selphie in his Trabia Garden position.  
  
"This is for your own good" Cid said. "I hope" he added.  
First of many chapters, please review 


	2. The Ballad Begins

Chapter Two- The Ballad Begins  
  
Quistis woke up at 7:30, with a feeling of completion she had never experienced. "I've finally found my calling", she said with a smile, referring to Squall naming her the head of his new seed group, Search, Retrieve, and Destroy. The elite team would be charged with missions of espionage, subterfuge, and assassination. In dire cases, they were to track down wanted criminals of Garden, but only the most dangerous and powerful criminals. It was her chance to finally prove to squall that she was more than a book smart, whip cracking know it all. As she was brushing her teeth, the P.A. system rang in its droning manner:  
  
"Commander Squall Leonhart and Seed Quistis Trepe please report to the Bridge immediately, I repeat, Squall Leonhart and Quistis Trepe, report to the Bridge".  
  
Quistis didn't mind the fact that she was being called to a meeting with Headmaster Cid, the only person allowed to hold meetings on the famed area that Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa had found. Rinoa. that name had always struck a chord with Quistis, being that she stole the only man Quistis ever loved. It wasn't fair, and she still struggled with his love for him. However, due to Squalls recent bout with his sanity, Quistis began to see the cold, hard wall of a man that Rinoa had warmed, and then re-frozen. Before she left, she turned on the T.V. for the weather, and heard news that she didn't want to hear.  
  
"The body of Rinoa Heartilly was found today in an apartment in downtown Timber", the reporter said. "Known as a member of the "Children of Fate" and fiancée of Squall Leonhart, Rinoa was recently having an affair with Seifer Almasy, known associate of Ultimecia. ". Quistis sighed and decided to keep listening. "Seifer Almasy is the only suspect, but escaped when cops confronted him, killing 5 police officers".  
  
Quistis refused to listen any more, and walk out the door.  
  
Squall did not wake up however, because you can't wake up if you don't sleep. When he heard the P.A. message calling him and Quistis to the bridge, he got up from his bed, sheathed his now red Lionheart, which he named Lion's Blood, and walked out towards the bridge. He was walking to the elevator when he noticed Zell running toward him. His orphan mate and friend smiled as he noticed his tired comrade-in-arms.  
  
"How are ya" Zell almost whispered, knowing that the news he was going to give wasn't good. It was all over the news, but Squall thrashed his own T.V., so he wouldn't know that.  
  
"Squall, I have something to tell you" Zell said, looking nervously at Squalls brand-new Gunblade.  
  
"What is it?" Squally retorted, not wanting to waste any time. Zell looked at the menacing sword again, and knew that the only way Squall would change swords was if that sword was more powerful than the legendary Lionheart. Zell didn't want to be at the sharp end of that sword, so he decided he was going to let Headmaster Cid tell him. "The Cafeteria has great hotdogs" Zell continued, hoping Squall would bite on his rushed words.  
  
"I have to go" said Squall, as he walked on.  
  
The Bridge glowed brightly with the mechanical lights of its computers and fluorescent symbols. Squall got there two minutes before Quistis, and sat silently until the elevator began to hum and move. Quistis walked out of the elevator, wearing her usual pink and red war clothes and her Save the Queen on her hip. She saw Squall sitting there, and realized that he wasn't wearing the Lionheart, but wearing a new red looking sword.  
  
"Hello, Mister Grouchy, Quistis said, trying to ease the pain she thought he was feeling. "What's wrong" Quistis mused, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Nothing" Squall and Quistis said at the same time. Quistis laughed at her "joke", knowing that she still knew him. Before the conversation could continue, Cid walked in, with a stack of paper.  
  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you two, because you are by far the two best warriors in garden" said Cid, with his old grey eyes full of discomfort.  
  
"Squall; recently you have been showing erratic behavior, paranoia mistrust, and insomnia that is not allowing you to perform your given duties. I'm very afraid that I am going to have to relieve you of your duties as Supreme Seed general, Trabia construction leader, and assistant headmaster of Garden. Quistis shall be taking your place; the rest of your duties shall be divided between the rest of your peers."  
  
Both Squall and Quistis were in shock. Neither of them thought that they would be hearing this.  
  
"You're kidding, right"? Squall said; disbelief all over his face.  
  
"No, two Seed MP's are coming now; they will be escorting you to the Brig".  
  
Squall knew what the brig was; he had ordered built it himself. It was for Seeds and other garden students to be held for violating Garden Law, which governed everyone. Quistis stayed silent through most of the conversation, only speaking to take the Supreme Oath of the Seed.  
  
"I hereby promise to protect the ideals, laws, and principals of the Seed code to the best of my ability. I will not abuse the Seed Code and my position as Supreme General" Quistis quoted, not really knowing if this was right.  
  
In the same room, Squall was ordered to remove his sword, his money, and his Seed I.D. He was still in shock, but still followed the order of the MP's. They brought him to the brig, and placed him in a cell at the innermost room. A few minutes later, Cid brought the termination report for him to sign. Before he did, he asked why he was in the brig.  
  
Cid looked at him with sadness, and answered "because you're a danger now" and began to walk out the room. He suddenly stopped and looked at squall, telling him: "Squall, Rinoa is dead; her body was found in Timber".  
  
Squall didn't answer, because he didn't believe a word the man said. He had already put squall in jail for being "edgy" as Squall put it.  
  
"Seifer did it" Cid continued. He pressed the elevator and walk in it. "Goodbye" was all that Cid said.  
  
With the mention of Seifer, Squall began to believe it. 


	3. Escape and Revenge

Chapter 3- Escape and Revenge Disclaimer- Final fantasy is owned by square soft, and the story and plot is mine Note- This chapter will be focused more on his insanity, and his alter ego will be introduced. Also, the dialogues will be longer, and separated from narration, making it easier to read (Thank you, starlight)  
  
Squall stared out of the small, barred window of his cell into the night. It was dark, cold, and much to Squall's discomfort, smelled terrible.  
  
"Don't like the smell?" a voice from the shadows said. "Then get out of here".  
  
Squall had no idea who was talking, and for the first time in awhile, he was truly rattled.  
  
"Who's there" Squall said, obviously shaken.  
  
"The part of you that is not afraid" the shadow said, almost whispering. "Rasha, your new best friend".  
  
Squall quickly backed into a corner of his cell, wishing that he had his sword.  
  
"You want your sword, don't you" Rasha cackled. "Then take it".  
  
Squall suddenly realized to things; one, this voice was extremely familiar, sounding like he did when he confronted Seifer and Rinoa together. Second, he felt the handle of his sword slide into his gloved hands.  
  
"When they put me in here, they took my gloves off" said Squall, starting the think this wasn't just a bad dream. " They tool your sword, and your magic too" said Rasha, who began to chuckle darkly.  
  
Squall decided to try out the sword, which was still in his hands. He felt that even if it was a dream, it wouldn't hurt to try. He picked himself up, and swung at the bars restricting his escape. The sword cut through them like a hot knife through butter. He cut again, and again, and eventually cut a gap big enough for him to walk through. Suddenly, an alarm rang. He didn't care. He seemed to feel a change when he stepped out of the cell. He felt like he didn't need garden anymore, that he was just too damn powerful now.  
  
"Me and you, we can rule the world" Rasha said. "The guards will be here soon, so show them a warm welcome".  
  
Squall obeyed the voice, and when the first guard ran in with his rifle ready, Squall sliced his throat with one easy motion. The second and third guards walked in, and Squall stabbed the first, and used Firaga on the second. He walked on the elevator, promising to never return. His first move would be to pay Seifer a little visit. Although he couldn't see it, he knew that Rasha was following him.  
  
Chapter Three will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Please review 


	4. The Fugitive

Chapter 4- The Fugitive  
  
Disclaimer-Story's mine, characters and places not mine.  
  
Quistis was sitting in Squalls office, or her office, whichever way you put it. She was trying to cut the Seed budget with laying off the Seeds themselves.  
  
"This damn calculator" Quistis screamed, letting the pressure finally take hold of her. "Squall, what the hell is your problem" she said to no one.  
  
She wasn't feeling comfortable in his office, sitting in his chair, writing with his pen. She decided to take a break from her number crunching and get some coffee, but before she could get up from the chair, Cid walked in.  
  
"I have bad news" he said, wondering why she looked so jumpy. "Squall has escaped" he continued, really not knowing what else to say, nor wanting to mention the three deaths.  
  
Quistis dropped her pen in surprised. She didn't know what to say either, although she was secretly relieved that he wouldn't be court marshaled. She also knew why he was telling her like this.  
  
"Your orders are to take Selphie, Zell, and Irvine to search for him" said Cid, exacting her fears. You are to search and destroy for reparations for his killings of three guards. I trust that you know not to let this information get out. That is all". And with that, Cid walked out of the office.  
  
As soon as he left, Quistis received an email with her orders typed. The name of the operation was Fallen Soldier. What Quistis didn't know was that a Trepper, the new generation of her fanatic group, was watching in the shadows, and had a plan to sell his videotaped conversation to the nearest newspaper he could get to.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Squall had plenty of money, but knew that going into a hotel and sleeping would not be smart for a world famous fugitive. He quietly sneaked into the now abandoned Balamb train station and caught the early morning train to Timber. It was a cold, nark night, with the only lights coming from the trains. When he looked at the train clock for the time, he noticed a picture on the wall under it. It was a picture of Him and Rinoa, doing a railroad company poster: "Ride Balamb, and ride like them"  
  
"That was another life" Rasha said, in his angry voice. This was the first time since the brig that "he" had spoken. "You know what to do with that sword. Pay Seifer a visit."  
  
The Train had arrived in Timber, and immediately headed to the bar, where he knew Seifer would be. A soon as he walked into the dark, dusty old bar, he knew something was wrong. People began to look nervously at the television screen and back to him. The television showed a terrible picture of a guard's carcass being taken to an ambulance, and then a picture of Squalls I.D. card, with photo. Several armed men began jump out of their seats and attack Squall.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me" said Squall, absolutely sure he can take on all of them.  
  
The first man attacked, and Squall easily sideswiped him and swung his sword into his back. It cut through, and the guy dropped. Another man approached, and he was slain with one stab into his face. Squall had to kick the man in order to get his sword un-lodged from the man's skull.  
  
"That's a boy" Rasha commented.  
  
The next man came and was struck by what was more of a baseball swing then a sword swing. The man's head was immediately departed from the rest of his body. Squall decided to leave the bar, and searched elsewhere.  
  
"That's my boy, you will be a killer after all" Rasha said. This was going to be extra sweet, he thought. 


	5. The BattlecryMemories

Chapter 5- Ballad of a fallen Soldier  
  
The Battle  
  
Squall walked through the once beautiful streets of Timber. It had looked so familiar only three months before. Then, the drug that Rinoa had been struggling with, created by Dr. Odine, had become rabid, leveling the once great forest city.  
  
"I should have known" Squall said, talking to himself and Rasha at the same time.  
  
Squall had begun to become suspicious toward Rinoa a few days after the end of the Second Sorceress' War. She was zoned out, seemingly in a trance while the drug took its affect. She thought that she was alone in their joint Basement Apartment. However, Squall was sneaking in, hoping to surprise Rinoa and engage in "military maneuvers", instead, he threw up when he saw her. He discreetly took her to Dr. Kadowaki under the cloak of darkness, and did not sleep that night. It was the first of many sleepless ones he would endure.  
  
"Sleep." Squall said bitterly, "Something I haven't done in months".  
  
In reality, it had been 12 days since he last sleep more than 3 hours, and only because he had swallowed at least a dozen sleeping pills, in a feeble attempt to kill himself. He slept for 3 days straight, and was surprised when no one seemed to notice. He had dismissed the fact that the group began to avoid him, and figured that they were used to his sadness and abrasiveness. He quickly regained composure when he saw the lights on in what he knew as Seifer's "Bachelor Pad". He began to think about Rinoa and Seifer's affair. He was taken out of his brooding by Rasha's voice.  
  
"We shall find him, and he shall die." Rasha mused, his voice trembling with excitement.  
  
"Yes, he shall" Squall droned.  
  
Squall's sword began to glow again, and it wasn't long before it was blood red, almost to the point were it looked bloody. He walked into the building, and he knew Rasha was behind him.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The Fiery lights of the Ragnarok flashed through the air as it lifted off into the cold night sky. Quistis and a group of 11 of the most powerful Seed graduates In Garden (excluding the "Fated Children") had been assembled, and their newly repaired and renewed weapons gleaming in the ironically dim-lit interior.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen" Quistis said affirmatively, showing her "past life" as an instructor.  
  
"I will not lie to you. We may be dealing with the most powerful man in Gaia. Some of you may not come back with us, and that goes for everyone" she continued. "Including me" she thought.  
  
Quistis stopped her briefing speech, and realized that she too, could very well be killed by Squall and his "alter ego". Coming closed to death a thousand times, Quistis always counted on Squall to come to the rescue. Now it would be her against him, friend against friend. Quistis began to have a flashback, recalling her constant and sometimes immature "crush" on him. She also remembered trying to tell him that night at the training center, and his "Go talk to a wall" speech.  
  
She then flashed to a more recent time, two months after Ultimecia's demise. She was in the cafeteria, talking with a bunch of treppies, when Squall walked in, with his Lionheart sword in tow. Quistis left the Treppies in mid sentence and floated toward him.  
  
"Hiya, Squall" Quistis squealed, giggling like a school girl.  
  
"Nothing" Squall retorted curtly.  
  
That remark hurt Quistis, being that she had always loved him. Her flashback was cut short by the whining of a young medical expert said.  
  
"We're here" she said.  
  
"Oh, yes" Quistis replied. She realized two things. One, this was going to be the toughest battle she ever had, and two, she was still in love with Squall. 


	6. The Slaughter

Chapter 6- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
Quistis was more than scared as she walked out of the Ragnarok into the cold Timber air. She had been in more danger in two week long Sorceress War than most people had in several lifetimes, but this was different. Squall had always been there by her side, ready to die, if need be. She sighed heavily and walked on with the groups.  
  
The group Seeds walk through the dirty, death ridden streets of timber. It was dead night, and the group's fire expert had to cast fire and hold it to give light. The group reached Seifer's apartment, and were not surprised to find it messy and unkempt. They were surprised however, by the bloody corpse of Seifer lying in his bed, covered with opaque sheets.  
  
"Johansen" Quistis mumbled, after retching in Seifer's living room. "Check the body".  
  
"Aye, ma'am" a redheaded girl stepped from the crowd and said. She walked to the bed, but before she could remove the sheet, "Seifer" sprang up and struck her in the neck. The blade cut through the jugular vein, and copious amounts of blood sprayed onto the walls, ceiling, and people in the room. Quistis screamed in terror, seeing Squall get out of the bed and stab a young man in his stomach. The blade went through and appeared on the other side of him. Quistis immediately drew her save the queen and jumped back.  
  
"Keep at it, young one" Rasha screamed with excitement.  
  
"Yes sir" Squall said, barely being heard by Quistis. He then sliced a young Seed in half; vertically.  
  
"Squall, who you are talking to" Quistis said, too shocked to even move.  
  
Squall had killed everyone. Well, almost everyone, because Quistis was still huddled in a corner, praying that Hyne would forgive her of her sins. Squall walked at a slow, mind numbing pace to his former friend. He cocked his sword back, and prepared to swing at her.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cid had called a meeting between the remaining "Fated Children", which consisted only of Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. The gloomy meeting room, which Squall had also ordered built, was part of his Pax Gardena plan. "When Garden is a peace, we well restore it" was the motto. It had one, small window, and was made of stone. It reminded them more of a castle dungeon then a modern age negotiation room. They were discussing the building of a private, escape-proof cell exclusively for Squall, if Quistis didn't have to kill him. Each of them had copies of the original detail sheets of operation "Fallen Soldier", and were looking through them when Selphie began to speak.  
  
"This document is missing something" she said, with pure sincerity.  
  
"What is it?" Cid replied  
  
"The reason why Squall is to be detained" Selphie retorted, losing all of her innocent glow.  
  
Zell and Irvine began to mutter in agreement. Cid drifted into deep thought, before answering.  
  
"Come with me, and I'll show you." 


	7. Divinity is a curse

Chapter 7- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
Cid led the group of Fated Children into a windowless storage room near the Quad. He walked in and pressed a small button under a table to reveal a golden chest in the floor. He urged Irvine and Zell to lift it, and a minute later they were all situated in a circle, ready to open it.  
  
"What is it, Cid" Selphie said, regaining her childlike exterior.  
  
Cid began to crack his knuckles, and the rest of the group knew that they were in for a long story.  
  
"In the days of old, our lord and savior Hyne was still present on this earth. When his goddess, Esthe, revealed that she could not bear his children, he sought another place to receive an heir. He fell upon a beautiful maid, and her name was Ana. A child was born from their union and he was named Ayne. When Hyne died, he had his power divided among the Sorceress'. Being the son of Hyne, Ayne had the other half of the power of a god, and half the weakness of a human. He plotted against his Father's wife, and was cursed by her.  
  
"The next male heir in your bloodline will be haunted by the embodiment of hate" Esthe declared, screaming. She was always resentful of the fact that he was not her son. Ayne did not heed her warning, and married. He had a girl, and when he died, his power went to her. She wed, and the same thing happened to her. This was continued for millennia, with women holding half the power of Hyne and not knowing it. It would only be released-"  
  
"Could you get to the point please" Zell said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying" Cid continued. "It would only be released in a male, and that didn't happen until a man named Laguna Loire decided to fall in love with the 999th descendant of Hyne. Raine Leonhart.  
  
After the 10 or so minutes of deadly silence, Irvine spoke.  
  
"So if Raine is dead, and Squall, who is her son, receives her powers as a descendant of Hyne, makes Squall."  
  
"Damn near god" Zell and Selphie said simultaneously.  
  
"His recent bouts with insanity have been amplified by the fact that the Embodiment of Evil is pushing him off the edge." Cid supplemented to the adding shock of the situation. "If it overwhelms him, he could do massive damage".  
  
"We have no choice, he must die" Irvine said, not wanting to let his camaraderie with Squall get in the way with is duty. One by one, Zell, Irvine, and after heavy persuasions, Selphie agreed.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Quistis had finished her prayer as Squall crept closer; looking more like Rinoa's possessed self than the quiet, yet cocky person she had grown to love. Squall suddenly stopped and prepared to swing the blade that had ended the lives of so many people over the past day.  
  
"Kill her" Rasha screamed, sending shockwaves through Squalls body.  
  
Squall seemed to be drifting into a deep corner of his mind, and began to feel Rasha's presence overpower him. He "nudged" Rasha's presence with his mind, and began to focus on the shape that was under him, quietly awaiting death. He noticed that this shape had a glow that the faceless, nameless victims did not. He still didn't know who it was, because he wasn't paying attention to faces for the last few minutes. However, he just couldn't kill this one.  
  
"You fool!" Rasha said. "How dare you denounce my will? You shall be punished!"  
  
Squall suddenly felt a mind boggling pain in his head. Rasha was shocking him with an energy that shorted most of his brain cells. He could not bare it, and fell to the ground unconscious after a few seconds.  
  
Quistis was startled to say the least. She had just prepared for her death, and all of a sudden her killer was on the ground, seemingly dead. Quistis quickly checked Squall's pulse. It was weak, but he would survive, if Garden didn't kill him for escape and over 15 counts of murder. Quistis lay back against the blood-soaked wall, wishing she had a cigarette after the traumatizing experience, when the dead body of a young Seed began to ring. She realized that the ring was coming from the phone on the Seeds belt, and the Seed was the Communications officer. Quistis trudged over to the corpse and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" the unmistakable voice of Cid calmly said on the phone. 


	8. Body Switch

Chapter 8- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
"Communications officer, answer me!!" Headmaster Cid shouted through the receiver.  
  
Quistis lay in a pool of the officer's blood, and it was beginning to soak her special ops uniform. Before she could answer Cid, she noticed this fact, and felt nauseated. It took her awhile to answer him.  
  
"Everyone is dead" she said, the reality of the situation catching her off guard. All she heard before she threw up was "a rescue force is on their way".  
  
24 Hours later.  
  
Squall woke up screaming. He looked around the room in shock, but it didn't matter, because it was pitch black.  
  
"What the hell is going on" Squall lamented. He felt an empty feeling in his head, and it took him awhile to realize that Rasha was nowhere to be found. Last thing he remembered was-  
  
Quistis!  
  
Squall attempted to get up off of the hard, dark floor and try to get up, but his legs felt like jelly, and he fell again, passing out.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Quistis sat in the waiting room of Cid's office, thinking about the day's events. She thought about Rinoa, Seifer, and what they were going to do to Squall for his murder. She knew that Squall wasn't himself, but it didn't matter. He would be executed for the deaths of over ten people. Before she could cry, Cid called her into his office.  
  
"Quistis" Cid began. "I have to tell you something." He told her the entire story of Squalls divine ancestry. Quistis sat back in her chair and re- began her daydream.  
  
"Is that why he is so powerful?" She thought to herself. She always knew that he was different, even during their days at the orphanage. She always felt that he was perfect in every way. Was this why?  
  
Quistis was once again snapped out of her dream by Cid.  
  
"Quistis, I need you to do something for me" Cid requested.  
  
"Kill him for me."  
  
"Wha..?" Quistis replied, thinking it was a joke.  
  
Kill him, as in destroy him, for gardens sake.  
  
Quistis then saw that ruddy light, and suddenly it occurred to her that he was serious. Before she could fully think about it, Cid swung a powerful blow at her.  
  
It landed.  
  
Her chair fell back, and using her agility, she rolled back with it, unleashing her Save the Queen. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed, losing all of her respect for her mentor and "father".  
  
"You're the only one that can save him" A voice that Quistis had never heard before rang.  
  
Quistis wasn't a superstition person, but she was scared. "From whom" she shot back, hoping that this voice would back down if Quistis showed authority.  
  
"From me" Cid/Rasha said, and that was all Quistis heard before she passed out from another fast punch to the stomach. "Guards, take Miss Trepe to the Brig. Squall needs company before the execution. 


	9. Revelations

Ballad Of a Fallen Soldier- Chapter 9  
  
Quistis woke up feeling as though she was hit by a truck. It was pitch- black, and the only reason that she knew she wasn't blind was because she could see a faint outline of another person. She checked to see if they had taken her magic, and they had. She was stuck until she could find a way out. Hours had passed, and Quistis didn't know who the unconscious figure that she shared imprisonment with was. She wondered if it was Squall. Wondering about Squall led her to wonder about a lot of things. "Will he love me back?" She dismissed it, and started to think about  
  
Quistis decided that the only thing she could do is wait, for both a trial and an execution  
  
Hours Later.  
  
Quistis was startled awake by the snoring of her fellow prisoner. Although she couldn't visually prove it, she knew it was Squall.  
  
"Squall" she said, knowing he was probably too disoriented to hear him. "I'm afraid of losing you. When you were arrested, I thought about breaking you out. It would have been just the two of us, in Esthar, getting you help for your.problem. We can still do that, if they don't execute us first."  
  
At first Quistis thought that her heartfelt confession had fallen n deaf ears. It wasn't until a rejuvenated Squall spoke that Quistis really felt hope in their bleak situation.  
  
"Do you remember when me and Seifer fought in the Galbadian town square?" Squall asked, while Quistis wondered what it had to do with him and her. "He had pinned me against a gate, and was getting ready to slice me in two. At that point, I thought about death, and what I was living for in the first place. All I could think about was you. Not Rinoa, not the mission, not home. I wanted to come back to you."  
  
Quistis didn't know what t feel. On one hand, her childhood crush returned her feelings, and on the other hand, she, and him, are probably scheduled for an execution that could occur at anytime. Although she still loved Squall, she knew that if they didn't escape, love wouldn't mean a thing.  
  
"Do you remember your hand to hand combat training, Squall" Quistis asked, already thinking about escape., and also forgetting that, an unarmed, unshackled Squall can destroy anyone with his divine power.  
  
"Yeah" was Squall reply. "You still have your shinobi kit?"  
  
"Of course", Quistis said, pulling a lock picking kit from the bun in her hair.  
  
"Now we wait" Squall yawned. As if on cue, a door to the left of Quistis opened. The light that flooded in was binding to the prisoners. To guards armed with sword and shield stepped in walked in. They walked in, and an interior light came on. The room was extremely large, going 500 feet in every direction from the center. The door closed, and the two guards raised their swords and attacked.  
  
"So much for a trial." Quistis said.  
  
*Much more action in the following chapters, and May I remind you that Squall does not know anything about his divinity, nor the powers that come with it. 


	10. The Second Escape

Chapter 10- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
The first guard charged for Squall, and swung his sword at him. Squall ducked, and did something that he hadn't done in a while. He threw a punch. It landed, dead in the guard's mouth, and he dropped like a stone. Squall checked the guard's pulse, and it was weak, and then died out. He picked up the sword, and ran to Quistis.  
  
Quistis wasn't doing as well as Squall, but she was holding her own against the guard. She waited until the guard swung a hard swing, and dodged and swung a punch. The guard was stunned, but it would only be for a few seconds.  
  
"Quistis!" Squall shouted to her, and then threw the sword at the guard. It went straight through his stomach. After they expunged the swords from the last guard, they both ran to the door. It opened with almost no effort, and they walked out. They were in Garden, the Training Center to be exact. Neither squall nor Quistis had ever seen this door before.  
  
"Can you use a sword?" Squall asked, wondering if they would have to steal a whip from the equipment room before they left. Quistis held the sword and tested it. "It would be better if I had a whip, and some money. We have to find our stuff."  
  
"The equipment room is in the Garage. That's where they put prisoner's items.  
  
Squall agreed, and they continued to stalk the empty Training Center, ducking behind the numerous plants and foliage that made up the area. They knew that if they were caught, they were dead. As they got closer to the exit, they saw a familiar face.  
  
"Is that.Selphie?" Squall asked Quistis. Selphie was training against a T- Rexuar, and it seemed that she was winning, big time. "That bitch signed my arrest sheet; I thought she was my friend!" Squall said. He was angry, but he knew that if he attacked her, she could alert guards, and if he killed her, he would be hunted down by Trabia Garden, as well as Balamb Garden. He suddenly felt dizzy, and lost focus. A new, more powerful, arrogant Squall emerged, and he didn't' care if he had to take on the entire UG (United Garden) forces. " Squall, are you ok?" Quistis whispered to Squall. It was too late. Even though Rasha wasn't with him anymore, his anger couldn't be controlled. He was already jumped from behind a tree with his borrowed sword and charged at Selphie. Selphie didn't see it coming, and she was sliced in half.  
  
She fell hard, or at least the 1st half of her did. Squall continued to hack at her with the sword, while Quistis stood in shock. When he was done cutting, the mound of flesh that was in the place of Selphie was unrecognizable. Squalls clothes, along with his borrowed sword, were wet with Selphie's blood. He then ran off into the entrance.  
  
"Damnit, Squall, what did you do!" Quistis said to herself as she looked at Selphie's mangled corpse. She ran after him, into to main hall of Garden. What she saw scared her. Squall was being attacked by dozens of guards. What scared her more, however, was the fact that he was winning. He was like an animal, ducking, dodging, flipping and jumping, swinging the blade with accuracy only known by him. Then he did the amazing. He jumped into the air and did Renzokuken, killing the remaining guards. Quistis noticed that he had a look in his eye, mad and fearful. It made her think of what would happen if he knew he had the near limitless power he was guaranteed by divine birth. She decided to not tell him, yet.  
  
"Quistis, this way!" Squall shouted almost playfully, finding leisure and release in his killing. Quistis followed, avoiding stepping on the guards carcasses. They had only stepped into the Garage when they saw the Ragnarok. The red and black Space-Aged vehicle had been used as Squall's Personal vehicle, commissioned to him by President Laguna Loire of Esthar. It wasn't surprising, seeing Squall was his son. It gleamed in the Open-Air space port that had been build under Zell's technology program. As a matter of fact, he was there now; working with his headphones on, his back was to Squall and Quistis. Squall knew that Zell opposed putting him in jail, so he decided to take him hostage rather than to kill him.  
  
"Quistis, we're going to kidnap Zell." Squall told Quistis, as he stalked toward Zell, sword drawn. Quistis agreed, and went to the equipment room to grab supplies, while in lightning speed, he brought the sword to Zell's neck, and spoke.  
  
"Hi, Zell" Squall said cheerfully. "We're going on a little trip, want to come with?  
  
"Squall, what are you doing?" Zell replied. Squall decided that he'd rather have him sleep, but before he could knock him out with the butt of his sword, gunfire sounded. Both Zell and Squall forgot about their situation, and focused on the more pressing issue of gunfire. They ducked behind the large frame of the Ragnarok. Quistis ducked behind the armored door of the Equipment Room. All three of them looked toward the direction of the entrance, where the gunfire was coming from. They saw a unit of Seeds, and all of them had Odine AR-48's, the latest model of automatic rifle, direct from Esthar. At the head of the unit was Headmaster Cid, also holding two revolvers. He had a ruddy red light around him. Only Squall knew that these were his personal weapons, or that Rasha was possessing him. Cid motioned to one of the Seeds, who had a mega phone.  
  
"Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart, and Zell Dincht*" You have violated these laws, in respective order, Garden Law 1- Violence against a pupil/teacher, Garden Law 13- killing a senior officer, and Garden Law 7- defying curfew. Prepare for the firing squad."  
  
A constant rain of bullets preceded Cid's last word. They were trapped, and as long as the firing squad had bullets, they would be. Quistis closed the door to the Equipment Room, looking for anything that could distract or kill the Firing squad. She found what she wanted in one smoke grenade. She popped the cap off of the grenade, burst open the door and dived from the door to the Ragnarok. In mid-dive, she tossed the grenade. It landed in the middle of the crowd of Seeds, and they all ran and ducked, thinking it would explode, while this happened, Squall, Quistis, and Zell (After realizing would happen if he stayed) ran into the Ragnarok as soon as the smoke grenade went off. The Smoke grenade only lasted for a few seconds, and the shoot resumed. Even Cid was shooting, who seemed to have armor piercing bullets. They could be heard with the loud bang of the bullet hitting the titanium framing of the space ship while Zell fought to upstart the ship. They eventually got lift off, and made it out of Garden.  
  
"Take us to Esthar" Squall said. "Quistis, I think you know something, and I want answers.  
  
Next Chapter Up Soon. 


	11. The Battle Lines are Drawn

Ballad of a Fallen Soldier- Chapter 11  
  
Irvine sat in the War Room of Garden, while Xu, Cid, and Dr. Kadowaki waited on him to make his decision. Since he was the only "Fated Child" left, he was elected the Supreme General Of Seed, giving him control over garden.  
  
"Squall is too powerful" he finally spoke. We have to understand that due to his anger-"  
  
"What anger? The man is simply insane" Cid (Rasha) supplemented, obviously livid. "If he runs to his daddy and appeals, Esthar will protect him, and he will never be caught or tried for her death." He knew that he struck a chord with Irvine. It was no secret that they loved each other, and Selphie had only been dead for a few hours.  
  
"Ladies, could you please excuse us for a moment" Cid asked. He was going in for the kill, and he didn't need distractions. Dr. Kadowaki and Xu left without question.  
  
"You can unite the Gardens and declare war against Esthar" Cid spoke calmly now. "Seek support of Galbadia, and we can get revenge for Selphie." Rasha knew that he had Irvine wrapped around his fingers. All he had to do was kill Squall. "Call Laguna. if he doesn't give you Squall, attack. Please, do it for Selphie." After a few seconds of thinking, Irvine agreed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So you're telling me that Rasha possessed me?" Squall questioned, while Zell tried his best to explain.  
  
"Yes, in a manner of speaking" Zell replied. "And that's all I know".  
  
Squall sat down in the copilot's seat and tried to put the pieces together. He knew that he was a descendant of Hyne, and he was cursed by Rasha, who's only goal was to kill him. What he didn't know was that he had an untapped power in him. Zell omitted that fact, still afraid of Squalls anger.  
  
"Approaching Esthar Airport" Zell said softly. How they could possibly not be seen in the bustling streets of the largest city in the world? They didn't have to worry for long though, as a Armored Van pulled up beside them as they exited the Ragnarok.  
  
"Halt" a familiar voice spoke from the car. While Squall, Quistis, and Zell got ready for a fight, the speaking person stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Laguna?" Squall asked, expecting a cadre of armed guards. "For the last, time, call me Dad, or father, or pop. Anything but Laguna." Was his reply. Laguna had told Squall about him being his son a month ago. At first Squall refused to believe, but eventually came to terms with his father. Squall still hadn't forgiven him for abandoning him yet.  
  
"Fine, Ass-" Squall began to say, before Quistis cut him off. "Mr. Loire, we need your help". She pleaded. Quistis knew that if they were to make it out of this situation, they needed asylum in Esthar.  
  
"I know. You need help, that's why I'm here. Galbadia and Balamb garden just sent me an ultimatum. Either I give you to them for execution, or they will declare war on me. Three armed guards then jumped out of the van. Squall tensed up, clutching for his weapon, which was not there. He then asked "What did you tell them?" Laguna stood there and smiled.  
  
"If I wanted to dead, you would be, son." Laguna said, showing his growth in shrewdness over the past 17 years. "I told them that they should expect war. We are mobilizing troops as we speak." Get in the car. We have a lot of planning to do, Generals. Squall didn't like fighting against his only home, but he wanted Rasha dead, and if he had to go through everyone in Garden, he would have his wish  
  
Review, Review, Review 


	12. Unjustified

Chapter 12- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
Squall, Laguna and company sat in the presidential office in Esthar. The finely decorated room was designed with a war table much like the one in Balamb. Laguna looked at is son's sullen face, then at his blood soaked clothes. Pieces of Selphie's skull and flesh were still on his jacket and shirt Quistis had the same problem. Laguna walked to his desk and pressed the call button. The elaborate machine beeped, and a voice rang through the intercom.  
  
"Yeah, Laguna" Kiros spoke through the machine. Kiros had become Laguna's Vice President, as well as his personal assistant. It was an easy job, with good pay, so he didn't mind relaying messages for his best friend.  
  
"I need one male outfit; something that can hold a sword, and one female outfit that can hold a whip." Laguna asked, know that if Kiros couldn't get it, it can't be retrieved. "It'll be there in a second" was Kiros' reply.  
  
"I hate to be a bother" Zell said "but we really need a plan. It's not like we can just attack Galbadia and Garden by ourselves. Me, you (Laguna), Quistis, Squall, Kiros, and Ward are not an army. We-"Zell was cut off by Ward.  
  
"Laguna, turn on the television." he said as he came through the door. Reconstructive surgery had returned his voice, and his attitude. Laguna turned the T.V. on, with a picture of Xu at a podium. Squall could tell by the background that it was the Quad. They all listened as she began to speak:  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Balamb and Galbadia, I present to you Supreme commander of All Gardens, and new Commander of Galbadian Armed forces, Irvine Kinneas."  
  
Squall could tell that Irvine was shaken. It definitely would not be hard to take him out. Squall imagined sliding his Gunblade across Irvine's neck, but soon realized that he didn't have a Gunblade. The Speech went on.  
  
"Squall and his band of rebels are responsible of the deaths of over dozen men and women, including an elite special unit that can not be named at this time, at least 7 Guards and uniformed soldiers, Seifer "Lapdog" Almasy, and Seed General Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
Irvine's voice began to rise in anger.  
  
"We have learned that Squall and his company; Fated Children Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht are being given political asylum in Esthar. We have pleaded with Esthar to give up these murderers, but they do not heed our call. I announce today that we shall declare war against the Estharian Republic. We will not cooperate with nations that seek to justify murder. That is all."  
  
The entire room was stuck in silence and fear. They figured that they would have at least a few weeks to plan, or maybe even a month. The last thing that they were hoping for was a few minutes that put them nowhere. The last words that Squall heard before he passed out were: "This is Laguna, go to phase 6-e39. Let's go to war.  
  
Review 


	13. Prelude to a Battle

Chapter 13- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
After the press conference, Laguna gave Squall, Quistis, and Zell guest rooms in the palace.They each had 4 hours to sleep, get dressed and be at the war table. Squall walked in, wearing a black pair of slacks, a black shirt, and a black leather coat reaching to his ankles. Quistis walked in behind him, wearing the same outfit, only with a shorter jacket. Zell walked in wearing the same thing he was wearing before. They were all tired, but they knew that this war could be the end of them all. Laguna was the last person to arrive, and he began speaking immediately.  
  
"We don't have much time. The Galbadian Army is at Fisherman's Horizon. They have a full Battle group of soldiers. They also have Balamb and Galbadia Gardens Afloat near Cactuar Island."  
  
Laguna stopped, expecting to hear ideas of fighting head on and going to the last man. Instead, he heard the tactics of bloodthirsty generals.  
  
"Is Esthar Garden ready" Squall asked. He was the head project manager for the building of Esthar Garden, and it was to be his crowning achievement. That was before he was framed, though. They had just finished the weapons systems, and all they needed was a flight system.  
  
"We can have everything operational in 36 hours." Laguna responded. "Anyway, we have 900 units of soldiers at a thousand men each. Our latest intelligence information shows that Galbadia has 1000 units with a thousand each."  
  
"Okay, we're outnumbered. We use the army to confront the Galbadian Army at FH. At the same time, we launch Garden from Esthar" Quistis said. "And after FH, we lead the Army into Galbadia, and Deling City itself."  
  
Kiros walked into the room holding several maps in his hands. He walked past them without saying a word, going to a small door to the back of the office. When he reached the door, he silently motioned for the others to follow.  
  
"We only have about three hours before Garden hits the coast of southern Esthar, and even less time before Galbadia can Enter Esthar from the East." Kiros said. "Follow me".  
  
The Grouped walked into what must have been the most sophisticated room they had ever seen. The flashes of lights and the beeps and clicks of computers filled the room. Along the sides of the room were multiple computer screens, some with maps and figures, and others with pictures and blank screens. In the center was a large table. Squall and co. sat down, and waited for Kiros to speak.  
  
"The first thing we need to do is liberate F.H. from Galbadia. This way, if we damage one of the Gardens, it would have to retreat at least 8000 miles to Deling for repairs. If we can hurt the Army enough, we can make them retreat on the Bridge, and cut them off from the other side." Zell shook his head before he spoke.  
  
"But then we would be devoting too many troops to the other side of the Bridge. Also, wouldn't it take too long to get those troops to the other side of the Bridge?". Zell stopped talking, and looked to Squall for his ideas. Squall sat in his seat quietly, thinking about what he would do. If he had his choice, he would pilot the Ragnarok straight into Balamb Garden. He didn't care if he died in the process, just as long as he killed Rasha. He didn't care about himself in general. His only drive for living was Rasha's death. Rinoa was gone, Selphie was gone, he was sure he would have to kill Irvine, and Zell and Quistis may die in battle. Quistis. He had forgotten about her. He would never let anyone harm her, ever. They would have to kill him first. They had been through a lot of pain and strife together, and he had grown to love her. Before he could finish his thoughts, Kiros spoke.  
  
"Guys, it's time. Decide who of us will be fighting a land battle, and who will be fighting a Garden Battle. Squall thought about it for a moment, before answering. "Me, Ward, and Quistis will be Garden group". Kiros, Zell, and Laguna, you be Land Group.  
  
"Lets go, we have a battle to win" Said Laguna, as the groups got up and went their separate ways.  
  
Review, Please!! 


	14. Hynesword

Chapter 14- Ballad of a Fallen Soldier  
  
Rasha sat on the third floor of Balamb Garden, still inhabiting Cid's body. He knew Irvine's body would be more suitable, since he was now given full power over the Galbadian army and allseed forces except for Esthar Garden. While he was thinking, Irvine walked in, rifle in hand.  
  
"Sir, we attack in an hour" Irvine stated, before suddenly feeling a tingle in his head. The tingle became worst, until it became crippling. As he fell in pain, Cid stood up and began to laugh. Suddenly, Irvine sprang up limberly. He grabbed his gun, and aimed it at Cid's head.  
  
"Please, master Rasha" was all that Cid could say before the bullet ripped through his head. Blood and skull fragments exploded onto the plush furniture and walls. Irvine proceeded to sit down on an unstained loveseat, in order to think. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go farther than just killing Squall. His original mission still burned in his mind, but he was on the verge of starting an empire. He was already in control of half of the world. He decided then and there that he was going to be the sole ruler of the earth. "Esthe could wait" he said, satisfied with his self.  
  
The War  
  
Squall could feel more the 20,000+ pairs of eyes staring at him as he walked to the podium. He was never good at speeches, and he felt that battle rage building up in him. They were all in the Quad of Garden, floating between Southern Esthar and the coast od Cactuar Island. He decided to speak slow and clear to the troops he would be leading into battle.  
  
"Soldiers, there is no way that I can fully guarantee a victory. What I can promise you is that I, your leader, will never give up. I will never fall back, or abandon my troops. I know some of you are still skeptical of my sanity, and in light of recent events, I understand why. I assure you, that when I did kill, it was either self defense, or under the influence of an evil power that has taken hold of Garden. We will be fighting our own brothers at sea, since the underbelly of both Esthar and Balamb Gardens are very weak. This will be the largest battle that Garden has ever been involved in. Even greater than the First and Second Sorceress Wars combined." Before he could finish, Laguna walked to the podium and whispered in his ear. Squall looked at Laguna, and spoke into mike again.  
  
"We have just been informed that Galbadia and Balamb Gardens are within strike range. Could everyone please get into your battle stations and prepare for war". Everyone left the large room, and Laguna motioned for Squall to follow him. They walk from the Quad to the Main Entrance, which was now equipped with a drawbridge. Squall, feeling homesick at the time, designed Esthar Garden just like Balamb Garden. The only difference was in color. Esthar Garden had a light blue and yellow color, similar to an Estharian Army uniform. While he was thinking, Laguna picked up a long box and handed it to Squall.  
  
"I found it in your mother's possessions, after she died. Odine says that it's better than the Lionheart. Take it, please. Squall opened the box, and found a thin, long, sharp blade, made of diamond. Emblazoned into the steel hilt was one word, "Hynesword". He lifted it out of the box, and put it in his empty scabbard. For the first time in his life, Squall hugged his father. This reunion was cut short by a cannon blast coming from the guns of Esthar Garden. Squall pulled a walkie-talkie out of his long jacket and told the control room to open the bridge. When it opened, he saw Galbadia Garden, flaming at its Starboard side. He heard another cannon blast, and Galbadia burst into flames. It sunk in seconds. As it was sinking, thousands of unlucky soldiers tried jumping out into the frigid water. Squall knew that no one could ever make it out of that inferno. More cannon fire was heard, but it was aimed at Esthar Garden. The shell ripped through the metal of the roof, and landed in a small group of Seeds near the Dormitory.  
  
"Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, and Laguna Loire please report to the Control Room. That is all". Squall and Laguna immediately walked to the elevator on the first floor, where they were greeted by Quistis, who had a small cut below her left eye. Before she could greet them, they heard a crash. Suddenly, a full platoon of Galbadia soldiers and Seeds charged in through the Drawbridge. Squall saw people that he remembered from school, killing his troops. Squall had all sorts of anger pulsing from his head, and everything went black. When he came to, he was in the middle of fighting someone familiar. It was Nida. He was holding double edged Sword in hand, and was going blow for blow with Squall, but that was only when Squall was out of focus. He felt the Hynesword seem to increase in power as he swung the sword full force at Nida. Nida tried to block, but it cut through his sword, then his stomach. Squall didn't have time to watch his former friend drop, because he was busy slashing another enemy in half. By the time he was fully coherent, everyone was around him, dead. Only him, Quistis, and Laguna stood in the Entranceway. Squall slowly walked into the entrance of Galbadia Garden. Laguna and Quistis followed.  
  
Please Review 


	15. The Truth

Ballad of a fallen soldier- Chapter 15  
  
Squall felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he walked into the Quad of Balamb Garden. He could feel his anger rising, and he knew what he had to do. The way he saw it, he didn't have a choice. There was no going back from now, because there was nothing to go back to. Everything he loved was gone. All that was left was him, his sword, and Rasha.  
  
Squall could sense Quistis and Laguna walking behind him, but he knew he had to do this alone. Laguna, however, was wondering how to tell Squall about his lineage. "Doesn't it really matter if he knows, does it?" he started to say. Before he could finish though, the sounds of jets was heard. A huge crash followed, with a large chunk of the high ceiling falling down directly over the group. Quistis and Laguna looked up and decided to jump back, while Squall dove forward. The concrete smashed into the floor and created a wall between him and the rest of his group. Squall, however focused and driven, was not cruel. He had to see if they were ok.  
  
"You guys ok?" Squall said half-heartedly. "We're ok" was Quistis's and Laguna's response.  
  
Laguna could hear Squall's footsteps, and realized that he had to tell Squall about his heritage.  
  
"Squall, before you go, there is something you should know about yourself..."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The battlecries almost deafened Zell as he ran through the crowd of fighters. As he was running, he noticed a familiar face; someone he would have loved to see in any other situation. "Library Girl" as he called her, was busy stabbing an Estharian student with a sharp sword. Zell caught her eye, and she started to walk toward him,dropping the dying person she was fighting. She caught Zell ttally of guard.  
  
"Traitor" was Library-Girl's only word before she stabbed Zell in the stomach. Zell slumped to the ground, bleeding as the girl he loved walked of with a smile on her face.  
  
Getting Closer to the end-Please review (and don't forget to read my other story, "All is fair") 


End file.
